1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for magnetic resonance imaging.
2. Description of Related Art
A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system is able to create an image of biological tissue, such as a human body, using a magnetic field generated by a magnetic force. The MRI system applies a high frequency signal to the biological tissue to generate a resonance phenomenon from the biological tissue. In addition, the MRI system applies a gradient to the biological tissue to obtain space information about the biological tissue.